Agent Cody Banks : Mission is Back!
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: karater Hetalia meminta Cody si agen muda untuk menyelidiki sebuah laboratorium raksasa di Polandia,akankah misinya berhasil?
1. Chapter 1

Author : yaaay! fanfic crossover pertama!

Cody : author,bagaiman bisa aku ada disini?

Author : udah diem aja! saya bacain disclaimer dan warningnya ya?

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei! Agent Cody Banks punya Metro Goldwyn Mayer

**Warning : **OOC,OOT,gaje,abal,aneh,stress,typo(s) bertebaran kayak debu,dll..

* * *

><p>Cody Banks,si agen rahasia CIA muda dan paling terbaik. Sebenarnya,sudah 3 tahun sejak berumur 16 tahun. Ia tidak mendapat misi lagi,ia bahkan sudah lama tidak mendapat kontak dari CIA,itu berarti ia sekarang sedang kuliah. Malam hari,seperti biasa ia mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dan seperti biasa pula ia diganggu adiknya,Alex.<p>

"hei! kakak sudah lama tidak mendapat misi dari CIA nih?"goda adiknya

"Diam Alex! dan aku tidak bekerja di CIA!"respon Cody

"lalu... jam tangan yang memiliki ka-hmmp-"adiknya dibekap mulutnya

"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU SAY ANYTHING"

Cody langsung meninggalkan ruangan kamarnya. Ayah dan ibunya melihat ke arahnya,di meja terlihat makanan gaya Italia.

"makan malam hari ini masakan Italia?"tanya Cody

"iya sayang"jawab ibunya

Cody tidak berkomentar lagi,ia duduk saja. Adiknya datang menghampiri,saat Alex akan membuka mulutnya, ia sudah mendapat death glare dari Cody. Akhirnya Alex hanya diam dan duduk disampingnya. Makan malam kali ini sama seperti biasanya.

Setelah selesai makan,ia langsung ke kamarnya namun ibunya menyuruh ia pergi ke Walm*rt untuk membeli kebutuhan. Terlihat wajahnya yang langsung malas,namun pada akhirnya ia berangkat juga. Kali ini ia naik taksi karena tidak boleh membawa mobil berhasil membeli beberapa barang di perbelanjaan terkenal di America itu,ia pulang.

Diperjalan pulang,taksi yang ia naiki diserang dan ditembak beberapa orang,Ia langsung turun dengan tidak elitnya alias menjatuhkan diri saat mobil itu masih berjalan. Ia langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa,sangat tidak beruntung bahwa penyerang yang menyerangnya membawa motor. Ia yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa berfikir kemudian Cody meliat sebuah sepeda dan menggunakannya. Karena ia dilatih untuk hal yang seperti ini,ia tidak langsung kerumah melainkan pergi menjauhi rumahnya.

Saat ia sedang memacu sepeda dengan kencangnya,sebuah batu ada dihadapannya membuat sepeda oleng dan iapun terjatuh. Ini membuat ia terluka parah,saat ia sedang mencoba berdiri,sebuah mobil ada dihadapannya. Pintu mobil itu terbuka,Cody menelan ludahnya. Saat pintu mobil tersebut terbuka,terlihat seseorang berambut pirang dengan rambut mencuat ke atas memakai kacamata dan jaket bomber. Mukanya terlihat khawatir sekaligus senang(maksud?)

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu,Agent Cody Banks"kata orang itu

"a..apa maumu"kata Cody meringis menahan sakit.

"sudahlah,dude! kau sedang dikejar! oh iya! aku dari UN... jadi tenang saja"

Cody mempercayai perkataannya,ia ikut pria itu.

"tuan,namamu siapa?"tanya Cosy

"namaku Alfred F. Jones! hahahaha!"jawab orang itu bersemangat.

Cody sweat drop mendengarnya. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berkendara dan bagi Cody adalah perjalanan tercerewet yang pernah ia rasakan. Mobil mereka sampai disebuah gedung sangat tinggi,ia tahu gedung ini bernama UN ? UN headquarters?

"aku dibawa kesini?"tanya Cody

" Itu karena kau punya misi baru!"jawab America

"bloody git! lama sekali!"sebuah suara terdengar dari kantor itu dengan aksen Inggris

"America kemana saja kau?"sekarang sebuah pertanyaan dengan aksen Jerman yang kental

"sorry dude! aku ke rumah orangnya dan ia tidak ada,aku menemukannya terluka karena dikejar beberapa orang bersenjata"America mengemukakan alasannya

"dia agen rahasiamu?"tanya seorang wanita memakai baju kemeja bermotif aneh(baca : BATIK)

Semuanya bersweat drop ria.

###

Cody dibawa ke sebuah ruangan,ia baru tahu isi UN headquarters seperti itu. Di dalam ruangan itu,ia melihat beberapa orang yang terlihat berbeda negara. Cody hanya menghela nafas panjang,kemudian semua mata terarah kepadanya. Cody hanya bisa tersenyum dengan terpaksa

"Hmm... dia itu agen terbaikku!"kata America

Cody mendengarnya hanya bingung,pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan ternyata orang nomor satu dia America ada dihadapannya.

"Agent Cody Banks..."beliau berkata dengan emut

"perkenalkan,orang yang membawamu adalah negaramu sendiri"

"maksud anda,pak?"tanya Cody kebingungan

"mereka adalah personifikasi negara"jawab presiden

Cody bertambah bingung,presiden hanya bisa tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian ia duduk dan Cody juga dipersilahkan duduk

"Agent Cody Banks,aku punya misi yang paling berbahaya diantara semua misimu"kata presiden tersebut.

* * *

><p>Author : akhirnyaaaa! ACB crossover dengan Hetaliaaaa!<p>

Alfred : wew.. dia pasti agent termuda

Author : ter-awesome lagi! nggak asem kayak Gilbert

Gilbert : Awesome! bukan asem

Author : (nggak peduli) RnR,Bitte?


	2. Mission : Investigation to Munich

Author : maaf Author lama update.. lagi gk kepikiran ide nih... ideku bolong

Romano : makanya jangan bikin cerita banyak,Author bego!

Author : tadi bilang apa?

Romano : Author bego! dasar budeg!

Author : enak aja! aku itu bukan bego! tapi author aneh bin gaje tau!

Romano : ... (sweat drop)

Author : bacain disclaimer sama warningnya sana!

Romano : gk mau!

Author : ohh begitu ya... #evilgrin

Romano : CHIGI! iya aku bacain!

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya,Agent Cody banks punya Metro Goldwyn Mayer

**Warning :** OOC,OOT,gaje,abal,aneh,typo(s),alat intelijen yang gagal karena author yang nggak punya ide,dll

* * *

><p>"aku punya misi paling berbahaya dan paling tersulit karena melintasi banyak negara"kata beliau<p>

Cody hanya mendengarkan perintah itu dengan seksama dan mencerna kata demi kata. Saat ia menyadari ada kata "melintasi banyak negara" ia langsung tersentak dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap orang nomor satu itu dan menatap semua orang yang sebenarnya terdiri dari personifikasi negara. Ia membuka mulutnya dan hendak berkata.

"melintasi banyak negara?"tanya Cody

"Ja,Herr Cody Banks... kau tahu apa yang dihadapi? sebuah perusahaan besar yang memiliki banyak cabang di beberapa negara,terutama negara yang kaya akan minyak membuat sebuah senjata paling berbahaya di dunia"kata Germany

"memangnya perusahaan ini apa namanya? lalu membuat senjata apa yang menyebabkan ini senjata paling berbahaya?"tanya Cody lagi

"Roxas Petroleum Corp. Senjata yang dikembangkan adalah senjata biologis,virus yang belum diketahui tapi mampu membuat negara kuat seperti Amerika bertekuk lutut" jawab England

Semuanya melihat ke arah England,orang yang ditatap justru meminum teh dengan cueknya. Tersadar karena ia ditatap oleh semua orang,ia meletakkan cangkir porselennya. Ia kemudian menarik nafas dan berdiri untuk bersiap menjelaskan yang pastinya sangat panjang.

"Dulu... kami sempat bekerja sama untuk membuat penemuan tentang virus untuk pengobatan,senjata dan lainnya. Kemudian,kami memang berhasil menemukan untuk senjata,namun karena resiko yang tinggi terhadap lingkungan,kami membatalkannya. Bodohnya..."England menghela nafas

"Bodohnya hasil yang ditemukan malah hilang.. dan kami mengira bahwa perusahaan tersebut menyimpannya"

Cody mendengarnya membuat ia teringat misi pertamanya,menggagalkan robot mikro yang dibuat sebuah perusahaan juga.

"baiklah... dimana laboraturiumnya?"tanya Cody

"di Polandia,tapi kami tidak tahu dimana tempatnya... dan cepat gagalkan karena pastinya senjata ini akan diincar oleh para mafia dan penjahat kelas tinggi di seluruh dunia"jawab England

"hmm... kalau begitu aku harus mencari informasi tentang laboratoriumnya dulu,baru bisa melakukan hal ini dan itu"

"Cody Banks... kami semua siap membantumu,oh iya.. untuk peralatan penunjang kau bisa pilih... dariku, Mr. Germany, si Bloody git atau juga si froggy ini"kata England sambil menunjuk para personifikasi yang disebutkan.

Cody berfikir dan terkikik geli mendengar perkataan personifikasi United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland itu,ia kemudian tersenyum dan melihat Germany.

"mungkin dari Jerman? banyak yang bilang peralatan terbaik berasal dari sana"kata Cody

Germany hanya tersenyum,England memberikannya sebuah buku catatan. Cody kebingungan melihat buku tersebut,mulutnya terbuka hendak bertanya sesuatu namun England memberi pandangan penuh arti sehingga ia batal bertanya. England yang melihat reaksi Cody hanya tersenyum.

"baca saja bukunya,semuanya akan menjelaskan pertanyaan yang ada dibenakmu,serta orang - orang yang bisa dipercaya. Oh,iya! jangan mudah percaya dengan semua orang... walaupun itu atasanmu atau salah satu dari kami"kata England

Cody hanya bisa mengangguk tanda mengerti,kemudian ia meninggalkan gedung meeting. Germany yang dipilih oleh Cody untuk peralatan penunjang(peralatan mata - mata) berjalan didepannya,mereka menuju lantai bawah dan saat sampai dari lantai bawah mereka dijemput beberapa orang. Setelah itu mereka buru - buru menuju bandara New York dan naik pesawat pribadi. Di dalam pesawat mereka diam,namun Cody membaca buku yang diberikan England.

"Proyek bersama antara pemerintah UK beserta Roxas Petroleum Corp. adalah Epsilon Project (proyek Epsilon), adalah proyek penelitian virus dan bakteri. Sebenarnya tujuan penelitian ini adalah mencari antivirus untuk virus flu burung atau H5N1,senjata dan lainnya... namun karena kegagalan dan ketidakcocokan prinsip,pemerintah UK membatalkan kerjasama ini. Namun,semua virus hasil penelitian hilang begitu saja."Cody menarik nafasnya.

"hmm... aku tidak menyangka England mau melakukan seperti itu"Germany pada akhirnya angkat bicara.

"huh? Mr. Germany? ahh.. masalah personifikasi ini... aku belum mengerti"

"kalau tidak salah England sudah membahas hal itu di buku tersebut,tinggal cari saja"

Cody tidak membalas perkataan Germany,ia hanya membuka daftar isi buku tersebut. Namun di daftar isi tersebut tidak tersedia halaman yang dicarinya,bahkan kata "personifikasi " saja tidak ada. Ia menggaruk - garukkan kepalanya walaupun tidak gatal.

"nothing! halaman yang kucari tidak ada!"kata Cody

"halaman itu memang disembunyikan,kalau kau seorang agen rahasia pasti tahu bagaiman cara memecahkannya." komentar Germany.

Cody menggarukkan kepalanya lagi,ia mencoba membolak - balikan buku tersebut. Ia menemukan sebuah sebuah kertas yang sedikit menyembul dari yang lainnya. Ia membukanya,namun yang ada malah kertas kosong. Cody berfikir keras lagi dan akhirnya iapun tersenyum.

"Mr. Germany... boleh pinjam pematik api atau sinar UV?"tanya Cody

"Tentu,untu apa?"Germany menaikkan alis kanannya

"pinjamkan aku dua benda itu"

Germany kemudian memberikan kedua benda itu.

"Sebenarnya England memberikan benda itu padaku,aku juga bingung apa maksudnya"komentar Germany

"Lihat saja Mr. Germany... kuharap apa yang kupikirkan itu benar"balas Cody

Pertama Cody menyinari kertas kosong itu dengan sinar UV,namun tidak ada sepatah kata yang terlihat. Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan menyalakan pematik api. Selanjutnya api itu ditaruh dibawah kertas dan digerak - gerakkan ke kanan dan kiri dan juga ke atas dan ke bawah. Sedikit demi sedikit terlihat beberapa kata muncul disitu.

"Dewan Rahasia United Nation. Keterangan Tentang Personifikasi Beserta Aturan Yang Harus Dilaksanakan Oleh Para Personifikasi.

1. Pengertian Personifikasi Negara : Personifikasi : Penggambaran benda mati;benda tak bernyawa  
>Negara : Sebuah komunitas yang terarah terdiri dari rakyat dan pemerintah serta komponen - komponen yang mendukung<p>

Personifikasi negara : Penggambaran negara sebagai manusia yang menjadi bagian dari negara tersebut. Dikatakan manusia dalam beberapa hal,personifikasi negara juga memiliki sifat manusia.

2. Peraturan yang ditetapkan dalam konferensi seluruh negara di Jenewa,Swiss yang berjumlah 100 lebih adalah sbb :

a. Personifikasi negara harus merahasiakan identitas dirinya,kecuali terhadap orang - orang yang berwenang

b. Personifikasi negara harus lapor terhadap UN atas aktivitas pada akhir tahun

c. Personifikasi dilarang berubungan secara bebas dengan masyarakat umum.

Tertanda,

Seluruh Negara Di Dunia"

Cody membaca semuanya,ia hanya menelan ludah akan peraturan yang tertulis. Memang peraturannya tidak sebanyak di universitasnya,namun ia berfikir hidup seperti mereka itu memang menyedihkan dan cukup terisolir.

"memangnya kehidupan sosial kalian seketat ini ya?"Tanya Cody

"tidak juga"jawab Germany

"huh? disini tertera dilarang berhubungan secara bebas dengan masyarakat umum"

"ya... tapi kamu tidak baca dibagian atas,kami ini masuk sebagai manusia... karena beberapa alasan kami ini memang manusia"

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti"

"nanti kau juga mengerti sendiri"

Setelah beberapa jam penerbangan dari New York menuju Hamburg,pada akhirnya Cody sampai. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan sunggingan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali berlibur di negara ini. Namun pikiran itu ia buang jauh - jauh dikarenakan pekerjaan penting ini. Kemudian rombongan itu dijemput beberapa orang yang menyebabkan masyarakat berbisik - bisik. Setelah setengah jam mereka berkendara menuju Pullach,sampailah mereka di sebuah bangunan yang luas.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu? nama badan Intelijen Jerman itu apa?"tanya Cody setelah memasuki gedung itu.

"Bundesnachrichtendienst atau BND"jawab Germany

"oh.."

Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan dan koridor. setelah beberapa lama berjalan,akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Cody diantar Germany mendekati seseorang yang memakai baju putih layaknya ilmuwan. Germany tersenyum kepada orang itu.

"guten tag,Herr Schmidt"sapa Germany

"ah,guten tag... Herr Deutschland und Herr..."kata orang itu tanpa melanjutkan kata - katanya

"Cody,Cody Banks"Cody mengangkat tangannya dan ilmuwan itu menerimanya,mereka salng berjabat tangan.

"Amerikaner?"

Cody hanya mengangguk,walaupun tidak terlalu mengerti.

"_mungkin aku harus belajar bahasa Jerman..._"pikir Cody

"ok,herr Cody,aku mendapat informasi kau pernah menyelesaikan kasus Diaz itu,bukan?"tanya

Cody hanya mengangguk,ilmuwan itu tersenyum. Ilmuwan itu kemudian memberi aba - aba agar Cody mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan lagi,sekarang rombongan yang terdiri dari Cody,Germany dan ilmuwan itu sampai di ruangan yang penuh dengan peralatan canggih.

"Herr Cody,mungkin beberapa hal disini bisa sangat membantumu. Umm... mana ya?"Ilmuwan itu mendekati sebuah jam tangan.

"Jam tangan model De0309,dilengkapi beberapa penunjang... GPS,pengkait besera tali baja yang sanggup menahan beban hingga seberat 100kg,serta alat pertahanan berupa jarum yang sudah berisi obat penenang... mau mencoba?"ilmuwan itu memberikan jam itu.

"bagaimana caranya?"tanya Cody

"tarik pemutar jarum penunjuk jam,maka itu akan mengangkat kaca penutup. Jadilah jammu sebagai alat pertahanan,jarum kecilnya berisi 10 buah... jika sudah seperti itu tekan kedua pemutar jarum detik dan jam, jarum itu akan keluar... mengembalikannya hanya tinggal menutup kacanya"jawab ilmuwan itu

Cody mencoba melakukan apa yang sudah dijelaskan,ia tak sengaja mengarahkannya ke seorang wanita yang lewat. Pada akhirnya wanita itu jadi korban pertama jam itu dan langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Cody yang melihatnya hanya menelan ludah

"_und._.. jangan asal mengarahkan,itu sengaja dipasang kaca karena itu bukan kaca biasa..."ilmuwan itu sweat drop.

Cody melihat kaca itu,ternyata itu penentu target.

"seperti pistol saja"gumam Cody.

"tutup dulu kacanya,setelah itu kau tarik penunjuk detik di bagian kiri,maka akan muncul pengait beserta baja... sangat disarankan saat anda mencoba turun di saat yang berbahaya dan turun melewati tempat yang tidak memungkinkan,seperti jendela"ilmuwan itu menjelaskan lagi.

Cody tidak berani melakukannya,takut mengenai seseorang atau mengenai benda lain.

"yang terakhir GPS,itu bisa di gunakan saat kau sudah memasang chip kecil yang ada di bagian bawah jam. kalau ingin melihat GPS-nya,tinggal memutar bagian luar"

Cody memutarnya,terlihat sebuah layar di bagian yang berdiri.

"ini akan aktif saat chip tersebut dipasang di sebuah benda"orang itu menarik nafas.

Orang itu memberi aba - aba lagi agar Cody mengikutinya, Orang itu kali ini mendekati sebuah kamera DSLR.

"ini bukan kamera biasa... ini bisa memotret gambar yang tersenyum,seperti didalam kotak pengaman atau dibalik tembok... kalau tidak percaya cobalah untuk memotret kotak pengaman ini"ilmuwan itu memberikan sebuah kotak besi berpengaman itu.

Cody memotretnya,saat melihat hasilnya terlihat sebuah benda

"hm... sepertinya itu uang,berapa euro ya?"Cody melihatnya.

Orang itu tersenyum,ia mulai menjelaskan yang lainnya. Setelah 2 jam penjelasan,ia akhirnya selesai dan pergi ke ruangan lain. Saat sampai alangkah terkejutnya England sudah ada disana duduk manis sambil minum teh. Cody hanya sweat drop melihatnya,England yang sadar Cody telah sampai bersama Germany langsung menghentikan acara minum tehnya.

"well,kalau begitu aku ingin kau menyelidiki tempat ini di Munich... Aku tidak menyangka Germany menjadi salah satu cabang.. kau harus menyamar menjadi wartawan,ok?"kata England

"baiklah... aku akan datang kesana"Cody mohon pamit.

"_sudah lama aku tidak melakukan hal ini... kuharap aku masih lancar melakukannya_"pikir Cody

Cody akhirnya pergi dari gedung itu dengan pakaian ala wartawan. Ia menarik nafas dan pergi menuju tempat yang dituju dengan U-Bahn.

* * *

><p>Author note(s) :<p>

~ Hola! author disini... ceritanya masih belum ada yang berdarah - darahnya nih... oh iya.. ada yang merasa asing dengan istilah yang saya pake? kalau nggak berarti anda orang yang... yah sudah bahas aja deh istilahnya!

~ BND atau nama lengkapnya Bundesnachrichtendienst itu mirip Intelijen Indonesia atau juga kayak CIA tapi nggak memeriksa kasus besar atau meriksa negara lain kayak CIA sih,tapi mereka cuma meriksa kegiatan mencurigakan di negaranya doank... termasuk jual beli barang ilegal.

~ Jam De0309 itu nama alat jam yang keluar karena kebetulan lagi nggak ada ide.. jadinya keluar istilah absurd kayak gitu deh.. De = Deutsch 0309 = sadar atau nggak,saya ambil itu dari tanggal reunifikasi Jerman,absurd banget!

* * *

><p>Author : uwaaah chapter ini fail banget! udah nggak ada yang nemenin kali ini lagi ukkh! ya udah saya langsung bales review-nya aja... oh iya... saya udah download game HetaOni lho! #gkdaygnanya serem juga...<p>

**Lady Raven :** nggak ah... sy nggak langganan.. film ini malah pernah di puter di Indo*iar tahun 2008 trus tahun 2010 diputer di Glo*altv

Mifune Haruka dan Yazawa Kana : sebentar ya? sayanya lagi gk punya ide sih... makasih dan saya usahain update yg lain

Pastalovers : ini pernah diputer di tv swasta Indonesia lho! itu kan slogan UN yg sekarang?

Author : ya ampuun sy bener - bener lagi kosong ide! ide~ ayo kemari (kata - kata galau) ya udah,RnR bitte?


End file.
